


Kiss Cam Disaster

by furious-imperator (cheshire_kitten)



Series: Kiss Cam Adventures [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_kitten/pseuds/furious-imperator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is on a date with Michael. He suspected the date wouldn't lead to a second one, but this is just an utter disaster... until it isn't.<br/>Dean works as a baseball mascot and this poor guy on the kiss cam can surely use a knight in shining.. well.. furry.. shark-armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this kiss cam video](https://youtu.be/SSSBXPda50w). So here's a fluffy short piece written by someone who normally (just) betas.  
> Enjoy. =)

„Come on Cas, you really should go.”, Anna insists when Cas voices his doubts.

Michael, his sisters' boss, asked him out. Well… he didn’t ask him out directly. He asked Anna to tell him when Cas would be available for a date, after they met on this godforsaken Christmas party. And Anna, happy as ever to play matchmaker, texted Michael Cas’ schedule for the next two weeks to pick a date.

“It’s weird!”, he insists. “It’s not only not really a date, because he didn’t ask me out; he asked you to pick a date like you are both our secretaries! And he wants to go to a baseball game! I don’t even like baseball!”

Anna sighs and crosses the room to where Cas is standing in front of bed and glares at the shirt he considered wearing to the date until five minutes ago. Five minutes ago Anna let slip that Michael didn’t have her ask her brother out because he’s shy but because he thought Cas was shy and would be easier convinced by his sister than by a stranger to go on a date. Which isn’t necessarily wrong, but it still rubs Cas the wrong way to be assessed like he’s a potential client Michael wants to sell a date to.

“Take the grey shirt. You like it and will feel comfortable. And maybe take something with long sleeves, it might get cooler.”, she adds, holding out a black leather jacket with epaulettes and a worn dark grey denim jacket to pick from.

Cas grumbles but gives in, picking up the grey t-shirt and the denim jacket and moves to the bathroom to change.

“I know you don’t like baseball, so does he. But we all know that you are a big fan of being an activist and the game is the first after Miller came out and I heard they will do some pro-gay stuff.”, Anna’s voice travels through the only partway closed bathroom door.

“He’s bisexual, so doing “pro gay stuff” won’t help him that much.”, Cas can’t help but counter. He’s always been irked by the way everybody seems to forget that there’s more to romance and sexuality than just “hetero” and “homo”.

“I know.”, now Anna sounds apologetic and Cas feels a bit bad; he knows she didn’t mean anything by it. But then again, it’s annoying and she knows better. “I’m sorry Cas. What I meant was that I read The Rainbow Brigade will be doing some pre game thing and that’s why I thought it was a good idea even though you don’t like baseball. You’ll have the pre game stuff and you’ll support Miller by being at the game and Michael will have fun because he’s a big baseball fan. Everybody wins.”, Anna concludes, not mentioning that Michael didn’t care if Cas didn’t enjoy baseball or not, but Cas knows.

He spent half the Christmas party with Michael rambling about how he’d almost gone pro but decided not to, “because he can do so much more good by being a lawyer”. Not that he takes on much pro bono work, his clients mostly are big shots who pay a lot to have Michael find a loophole to slip through when they are facing court for “misdemeanors” such as drug possessions after a party where some poor kid almost died of an overdose. Stuff like that.

Cas again wonders why he agreed to a date with a man he can’t possibly see himself in a relationship with. But then again, Michael is good looking and intelligent and Cas hasn’t had anyone show interest in him for a long time. And it feels good that someone at least tries to get to know him. Outcome be damned, he wants to go on a date with a good looking man and Michael is there.

Shoving his hand through his hair to at least get the errand strands to look intentional he exits the bathroom and presents himself to his sister, arms outstretched, palms facing her. He can’t help the annoyed look on his face, but his sister is used to it, so she’ll just ignore it, he’s sure of.

Anna smiles at him. “You clean up very nice, big brother.”

~~

The “pro gay pre game stuff” consists of The Rainbow Brigade running along the field waving rainbow flags, some of the handing out “I support James Miller” badges and little rainbow flags and a short footage on the jumbotron of players who came out (after their pro career was over).

Cas has both a badge and a flag while Michael only takes a badge, rolling his eyes about the footage. “Nobody cares if they are gay or not.”

But he pins the badge to his jacket and helps Cas with his after he fumbles and pricks himself while trying to get the needle through the denim of his jacket. He even kisses Cas thumb better, even though there isn’t even a drop of blood showing after Cas sucked the finger into his mouth. Cas thinks he will enjoy this game after all.  
That is, until the first incident with the kiss cam.

Michael got a call during the second inning and, apologizing to Cas, took it. “Important, my secretary.”

And it’s fine. It really is. But then the kiss cam searches the crowd for couples and swipes over Michael and him and the camera operator or the guy who selects the pictures shown seems to notice how Cas looks at Michael or he’s just trying to show that two men can and will kiss on camera, Cas doesn’t know; fact is, the cam swipes over them and then turns back and stops on them. Cas knows that Michael is out at his firm and for his clients, so he has no qualms to tap on Michael's shoulder to get his attention. But all Michael does is raise his index finger, signaling “just a minute” and then goes on talking, dismissing Cas like he’s his secretary, who can be told to wait for his boss. Cas makes a face and shrugs, the cam having moved on to the next couple.

But a few couples later, the cam is back on Cas and Michael, Michael still talking on his phone. The crowd howls with laughter and around them people start shouting “drop the phone and kiss him!”. Cas taps Michael again.

“Come on, we’re on the cam! Come on, Michael!”, he shouts, switching between slight annoyance at his date and amusement because the camera operator seems to be on a mission. Michael huffs and barks “I’m on the phone!” at Cas without turning more than his head towards him, leaning to the side, away from Cas.

Cas laughs, a bit unbelieving, and shakes his head while the cam moves on once more.

“It’s just a fucking kiss, you know.”, he can’t help but say. “You’d just have had to lean over and I’d have pecked you on the cheek and that’s all. Half a second.”, he grumbles.

Michael ignores him and goes on talking. By what Cas can hear it’s just scheduling, he’s telling someone at the office to move an appointment from a date two weeks from now. Two weeks from now! Now Cas is a bit pissed. Surely this could wait until after the game. Or at least long enough for a fucking peck on the kiss cam.

And now his face is back on the jumbotron and Michael still doesn't even look. The growd goes wild, screaming and laughing and Cas is annoyed.  
“Michael. We are on the kiss cam. The third time! Just lean over and let me kiss you.”, he almost shouts. And Michael turns. Cas points at the jumbotron and leans over; Michael lowers the phone.  
Finally. But before Cas can move his face from slight annoyance to smiling and kiss-ready, Michael shouts at him.

“I’m on the fucking phone! Don’t you see that I’m talking right now?!” and then he moves the phone to his other hand, the one between him and Cas and puts it back to his ear, his hand and arm building a barrier between them. Cas is livid, faces straight ahead and tries not to crush the cup in his hand, because he’s sure he’ll need the beer to sit through this date and he sure as hell don’t want to have beer stains on his pants.

Suddenly he sees movement on his side, notices a blue fuzzy thing hitting Michael’s head and then there is more fuzzy stuff around him and he’s lifted to the side. The team mascot is standing next to him, taking the cup from his hands and, without saying a word, empties it over a confused looking Michael.

Cas can’t help but snort. Suits him just fine, even though it’s a shame the beer is gone. Then the mascot turns around and just lifts him in a bridal carry. “I’m sorry sir, but this guy doesn’t deserve a kiss from you. I hope you aren’t married to this douche.”, a gruff voice says and he’s carried up the stairs towards the exit and the boxes.

Cas is amazed. He’s not exactly small or light and the mascot just walks like it’s nothing. At the entrance behind the stairs the mascot turns, facing the cam and the jumbotron and pretends to kiss Cas, shouting “this is how you treat a man you ass” and then they are behind the pillar for the boxes and Cas can’t help but laugh and needs to steady himself on the mascots shoulders when he’s lowered to the ground.

“Sorry for that stunt, but the guy was really annoying me.”, the mascot tells Cas and fumbles at his neck before lifting the costumes shark head.

Cas smile deepens. The guy is gorgeous, even with the red face and sweat streaked hair from wearing the costume; his face is dusted with freckles and he’s grinning like a maniac. And now he winks and points towards the stairs that lead to the boxes.

“…if you wanna…”, he offers, jerking his head in the same direction and then turns around to exit back towards the benches and the field.  
But when Cas opens his mouth he stops moving, waiting for him to speak.

“Thanks, you saved me from an ill-advised date. First date. Not married to the donkey, thank god.”, Cas says, still smiling and chuckling.

The mascot grins and lifts the head back onto his shoulders; just as his mouth disappears he offers: “You know, if donkeys aren’t your style, maybe you could go out with a shark after the game?” and then he’s gone, leaving Cas smiling for a new reason that has nothing to do with hilarious shenanigans and all with sharks and sharp smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted because [snarkymonkey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/pseuds/snarkymonkey) said I should dare to.  
> You can find it on my tumblr [here](http://chesh-kitten.tumblr.com/post/107719631882/kiss-cam-disaster).


End file.
